


Once Worshipped

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats were once worshipped as gods. They have never forgotten this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Worshipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



> Comment fic from [here](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/244785.html?thread=6396465#t6430001)

The thing was, Maria didn't expect it to be _Thor_.  
  
Stark? Oh yes, certainly. As in, the instant Tony Stark turned up _anywhere_ with a smile, all her internal flags went red and she was at DEFCON 2. DEFCON 1 if the suit was involved, or there hadn't been any major trouble for more than a month.  
  
But Thor? Thor was harmless. (For a value of harmless that didn't involve Maria having to worry about mischief, trouble, or witty repartee, although occasionally emergency services were required.)  
  
So when Thor turned up at her office with a broad smile, Maria wondered what new thing Jane Foster (or, more likely Darcy Lewis) had shown the Asgardian, and what she was about to find herself explaining/arranging/fixing/deterring. She didn't expect him to stride towards her desk or stretch out one hand. She didn't expect the small furry black bundle he deposited in the middle of the desk blotter.  
  
She didn't expect it to _meow_ at her.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
In retrospect, it was a stupid question.  
  
"A domesticated feline," said Thor. "I found him in the alleyway and brought him to you. As a gift," he added.  
  
Maria looked down at the solemn pair of golden eyes staring up at her. Then the kitten yawned, displaying a full set of ivory teeth and a big pink cavern of a mouth, before it lifted one paw in what looked like an attempt to wash itself, and promptly fell over sideways.


End file.
